


Finding Love In All the Wrong Places

by Maiya123



Series: A Series of Incompatible Events [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiya123/pseuds/Maiya123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret admirer. What will he do when he finds out his admirer is his best friend, Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love In All the Wrong Places

Harry is stood around the corner of his locker at the asscrack of morning just to find out who his secret admirer is.

It all started out with a simple note he found in his locker after first period. “I could write sonnets about your lips, but for now, I shall watch them from afar.” Harry was touched, this was so sweet to find. He almost told his friends, but decided not to at the last minute. This was one thing he wanted to keep for himself for awhile.

The second note was just as cute. “I fell in love with the way your long hair falls over your shoulders”. It was on top of his desk in his third period class. Harry smiled, and twirled a finger around a strand. All through class, all he could think about was this mystery person running their fingers through his hair. His teacher had to snap her eyes in front of his face so Harry could focus back on the discussion.

He started finding the notes every other day in the strangest places. On the reserved sign on his parking space, he found one that said “Oh the places we could go! I could take you to another world if I wasn't so shy.” There was one he found in a library book that said “I love your scholarly ways. You could be my sexy tutor and teach me how to make six and nine equal one ;)” He found one on his window seat in second period that said “You made brown my favourite colour, I could get lost in it.”

Then one day, the notes started to get a little strange. He found one in the gym that said “You're so strong, but so tiny! It's so adorable!” Harry thought about his almost six foot stature. He guessed his torso could be considered tiny? He just shakes it off and looks up just in time to dodge the tennis ball coming straight toward him.

The next note he gets makes him a little more concerned. “My hands and your hands, tied up like two ships”, which made Harry smile, but then, “Your hands are so small and dainty, I'd just love to see how well they fit into mine”. He frowned up. What kind of giant had a crush on him? His hands are very much on the big side, he doesn't understand what his admirer is on. He thinks about all the people in the school that are taller than him and he doesn't really like his choices. So he goes to the one that's most likely it, the teacher's assistant he's close to, Nick Grimshaw. Nick just looks at him like he's mad and says, “No, what the fuck Harry? That's creepy and I could lose my job.”

The latest note is the one that tipped Harry off that maybe this secret admirer is off their rocker. It said “I honestly just adore your brown eyes, I feel like I'm swimming in chocolate every time we pass by.” Harry's eyes are green?

So here Harry is, creeping around the corner, watching for his secret admirer. What he doesn't expect, is to see his best friend Louis slipping a piece of paper into his locker. “What the hell?” Harry thinks, “Louis is my secret admirer?” That can't be right, Louis has known him for years. Surely Louis knows what colour his eyes are by now. Harry stomps around toward him, turns him around, covers his eyes, and asks “Louis, what colour are my eyes?”

Harry can feel Louis roll his eyes under his hand and he says, “Did your mirror break this morning? Your eyes are green.”

He takes his hand off Louis' face, “So why did your last note say I had brown eyes?”

Louis looks at him like he's stupid then his eyes widen in realization. “Harry,” Louis asks slowly, “Why are you standing in front of Eleanor's locker?”

Harry sighs, “Stop answering my questions with more questions.”

“Mine are more important! Why are you waiting by Eleanor's locker?” Louis almost yells.

“Eleanor's locker is on the other side of the school”, Harry says simply.

“Isn't her locker 619?”

“No, it's 916.”

“But second period!”

“She sits right in front of me.”

“The gym?”

“Mixed class.”

“The parking space?”

“Yeah, I don't know how you fucked that up, her parking space is like two rows and three spaces down from mine.”

Louis throws his hands in his hair and pulls, “Oh my god! My love notes have been getting to the wrong person this whole time! She has no clue that someone likes her! Harry what am I gonna do?”

Harry just watches him have a mini breakdown and raises his eyebrow. “So let's make this clear, you don't have a crush on me”, he clarifies.

“No Harry, I do not have a crush on you, you're being ridiculous.” Louis pauses, “Wait, how did you think those were for you in the first place, I signed them all 'to EC'.”

He holds up the last note to Louis and says, “Louis, this says 'to HS'.”

“Harold, that clearly says 'EC'”, Louis says flatly.

“Mate you have horrible handwriting.”

Louis raises his hands in defeat, “You know what, this doesn't even matter. The point is, I was gonna ask Eleanor out with this last note after wooing her with the other ones, and I've been sending them to you this whole time! How am I supposed to work my plan now?”

Harry turns his head up to pretend to think. He then goes on to say, “Oh I don't know, you could go up to her after school and tell her that you like her and you'd like to take her out?”

“Oh fuck you Harry, like I didn't think of that”, Louis rolls his eyes, “Now I have no choice, do I?”

Harry punches him in the shoulder lightly, “I have complete faith in you.” They stand there for a second, smiling softly at each other. Then the bell rings. Harry grabs Louis before he leaves and smacks a big kiss on his cheek, “Now go get her, tiger!” He smacks Louis' ass and runs toward his class, before turning back around toward his locker. He needs to get his books.

When he opens his locker, Louis' note falls out. He picks it up and reads it. “Today, my love is the day I am ready to reveal myself. Meet me at the big tree behind the science building. I can't wait for the day that we can be together so happily!” Harry smiles and puts the note in his back pocket. Louis doesn't need to know that he was ready to fall in love. This'll just be one last thing that he keeps to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! give a kudos and/or a comment if you did


End file.
